SKinner VS Scully
by xfileslover
Summary: Hey, well as some of you know, i wrote this a while ago and left EVERYONE hanging. So i deleted the old story, fixed a lot of things and finally finished it. 10 agents get the chance to compete for AD for a day. who will come out on top and face Skinner?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Yes, I published this story, oh I would say about a year ago. I left you guys hanging at Chapter 11 and I am so sorry! I have updated, Chapter 12 is finally up and done. I deleted the old one, went back, changed things, added things, fixed the spelling (atleast I tried). So if you will please read and review. I will start putting the rest of the chapters up. Thank you so much... I am off to work on Nightmares and Fairytales ( for those of you who read this, i promise i will finish it)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my thoughts.

* * *

Mulder and Scully were both hungry and instead of going out to eat they decided to head to the cafeteria. Normally they avoided this place; it was headquarters for romance gossip. People would always stop and star at them when they entered, and today was no exception.

"Hey look its Mr. and Mrs. Spooky!" came John Hannah's voice from the front table.

Mulder ignored the comment; on the other hand Scully turned and gave him the death stare of all death stares, thus causing the cafeteria to fall into complete silence and John to sink into his chair.

Mulder always thought that Scully would make a awesome AD. She was so serious and professional that you just can't help but listen and like her. And she had the stare. That stare could persuade anyone and anything to do what she wanted. She gave it to Skinner on time and, boy did he look like he had gotten kicked in the face. It was enough for someone to stand up to him, but when a small women like her, can knock him down with out touching or saying anything, well that means that she has a lot of power.

The overhead speaker crackling to life interrupted Mulder's thoughts.

"As most of you know this year we are having our first annual fight for AD for a day. Where 10 agents compete for the chance to become AD for a day. You will be put through rigorous tests, and the champion will go against AD Skinner, and if you win your AD, if you lose to him, you will be doing his paperwork for a week, along with your own. The first ten people nominated will be announced tomorrow morning, and the games start tomorrow afternoon!" Kimberly, Skinners assistant had a hard time trying not to giggle as she clicked off the speaker.

Five people got up and rushed to the door, but stopped short as the speaker came to life again.

"Oh and you are not allowed to nominate yourself."

Three of those people went and sat back down the other two kept on running.

"Mulder what in the world is this office coming to, first the mistletoe thing with us and now "AD GAMES" I mean seriously. Who would want to be AD for a day?"

Little did she no half the place was listening and all of them raised their hands. Mulder snickered; Scully raised her eyebrow and walked out.

The rest of the day went by normally until at 3:23 when the speaker came on,

"Okay everyone all ten spots have been filled out, Skinner had seen the list and he said these are the greatest nominees ever. So tune in tomorrow to see who the competitors are." The speaker went off.

Scully snorted and Mulder laughed. It seemed as though they had two different opinions on this matter. Mulder was pro. and Scully was con.

They finished up there paperwork and headed up to Skinners to drop it off. The whole way there all they heard was about the games tomorrow. There was a huge crowd in front of them and they couldn't get through.

"Excuse me please." Mulder said but no one responded.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, KNOW" screamed Scully, sick of standing there and listening to these people.

Everyone turned around to see Scully's glare and they scattered like a pack of dogs looking for meat.

Mulder and Scully proceeded in.

Kimberly looked up, "oh, thank you agent Scully I thought I was going have to start taking hostages to get them out of here."

Scully smiled and handed her the paperwork and left, with Mulder following close behind.

Mulder and Scully were working on more paperwork when Kimberly's voice pulled them out of their trance.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen her are our contestants, when your name is called please go straight down to skinners office.

Timothy Hanes

Edgar Baldavenos

Matthew Allen

Kennady Harrison

Cody Huntington

Greg Sanders

John Brown

Josh Kelpt

Zach Long

And last but certainly not least, our only girl

Dana Scully."

* * *

Like i said chapter two is finished and if you want it, let me know! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Mulder eyes widened as he heard Scully's name, he was a little scared to even look at her.

"MULDER?"

He turned his head and looked at Scully. Her face was red and she looked really pissed off.

Holding his hands up, "Scully, I swear to god that I didn't nominate you."

Scully looked at him and thought about what he said. He was right, he was with her all day he never even went up to see Skinner.

She calmed down and stalked out of the office.

When the elevator binged every one turned and fled. They new it was Scully and they new she wouldn't be happy.

Once inside his office she calmed down out on a smile and walked in. All of the others were waiting for her arrival.

_Ha, I bet you they ran down hear, what a bunch of pathetic losers_. Scully thought as she stood by the rest of them.

"Okay as you all know you have been nominated to go against each other to try to beat me. So Kimberly and I have set up a bunch of tasks, some are **FBI **related and some are not. Kimberly will give you a list off all the tasks; they're not in any particular order. So go back to your offices read through these and in fifteen minutes all agents and competitors will be ordered to the back of the building. You are dismissed. Oh and agents congratulations."

All of the agents smiled and Scully was the first out of the office, as she stepped out in to the hallway everyone stopped and stared. She gave them all a dirty look and continued to the elevator.

_I need to be calm, this isn't so bad I guess_ as she read the letter. _I should be nicer, I mean I was the only women picked. I need to stand up for all of us and show the men that women are better than them, at most common things._

The elevator binged and Mulder was there, waiting to escort her. She handed him the list.

_Who can shoot the most precise-shoot an apple off a tree branch 500 yards away._

_Scavenger hunt_

_How can get a guilty man to plead guilty first-no pushing only words_

_Who can steady a book on their head, and egg in their mouth all while walking down five flights off stairs_

_Get 5 men to plead guilty_

_Take a bucket full of squares and arrange them according to color and size-piece of paper given on precise order-55 balls total. _

_Who can get a lab tech to stay an hour late for help on an assignment-lab tech will be chosen for you by Kimberly_

_Partner Hunt_

_The last person standing after all of these will go up against skinner in a final challenge that will be announced at that time._

"You guys have to do all of this? Some of these are weird and some of them are pretty normal. I wonder what made Skinner and Kim think of all of these. I'm glad that we can watch some of these. Others I can do with out. Well good luck."

Scully nodded, she couldn't wait for the first task, she was good at shooting, she outshined most everyone at the Quantico shoot out and she hoped that she still had the skills she back then.

Five minutes later the 10 people and everyone else were asked to proceed to the back building for the first task


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

People were slowly beginning to crowd around the ten agents standing in the middle of the field.

The men in the group were talking to each other, explaining what there incredible strategies were. Some were going use there great skills of "aim and fire." Two of them said that they would have no problem knocking down the apple.

Scully on the other hand concentrated on something else. She was going to picture that apple to really be the head of Duane Barry. She wanted to shoot him in the head when he was alive and she was going shoot him now. Even if it really only was an apple.

As Skinner walked out on to the field it got very quiet.

"Alright, as you can see this task will be shooting. The contestants will have to shoot an apple from 500 yards away. They will only be given the chance to fire one bullet. The order of the shooting will be the same as they were announced yesterday."

Timothy Hanes stepped up and took the gun from Skinner he positioned himself and fired the weapon. The apple broke into a million pieces.

Edgar, Matthew, Kennady, and Cody all did the exact same thing as Timothy did. No one was surprised yet.

Up stepped Greg Sanders. He took the gun and shot at the apple, the bullet missed the apple and hit the tree branch.

"Greg please come over and stand by me." Skinner stated and nodded for the next contestant.

John was next; he hit the side of the apple also blasting it in a million pieces.

Then it was Josh. He fired the weapon and it hit the stem of the apple, the apple fell over and busted right down the middle.

Greg became more and more nervous; he didn't want to be the first to go his fate rested in Scully's hands.

As Scully walked up to her place whispers started circulating, when she had the gun and turned to ask them be quite, they all shut up.

She fired, the apple didn't move, the tree didn't move, no one moved.

There was an agent standing at the end of the field, he grabbed her apple and ran towards the crowd. He handed it to Skinner and Skinner smiled.

He held up the apple. No one could see why. So Scully stepped up and looked at it. Her eyes grew wide.

The apple had been shot. The bullet went straight through the center without causing it to blow up. She held it so everyone could see. The crowd went ballistic.

Skinner waved his hands and it once again was quiet.

"Greg, I'm sorry you were the only one who failed to hit the apple, you have been disqualified" Skinner said as he shook the agents hand.

Greg sulked towards the crowd. His friends patted his back and tried to make him feel better nothing worked.

"There will be an announcement in 15 minutes telling everyone to meet at the next destination. Now until then everyone get back to work."

Scully was the first one to leave; she was getting congratulated left and right for the apple thing. She smiled a true smile Scully and walked down the hallway with Mulder at her side.

"Shut up Mulder it was a one in a million shot. It will never happen again. It could have happened to someone else. So will you please drop it?" Scully asked for the third time since they reached the office.

Mulder was about to make another comment but quickly closed his mouth when Scully raised an objective eyebrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Here ya go! Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Scully was sitting at her desk waiting for Kimberly to announce when the next task would start. She wondered if they would go in order on the paper or if they would mix things up. While Mulder was throwing pencils at the ceiling again, like always.

Scully was about to open her mouth when the intercom came on.

"Okay everyone time for round two. Will everyone please go to the first floor-fifth floor staircases? Everyone spread out, thank you."

People began to filling up all of the places that were requested. The 9 finalists were at the top of the fifth floor stairs.

"Alright all of you will go down two at a time and the last one will go alone. The person that makes it the least amount of flights loses and will be disqualified.

The first two up are Zach and Cody."

They had a book placed on their head and an egg on a spoon in there mouth. Skinner said go and they started walking.

They both made to the forth floor. Zach, as he hit the third step, he tripped and lost the egg. There was a blue piece a tape put there with his name on it. He ran all the way down. Cody continued to walk. He made it to the second flight when he missed a step; the egg went flying and landed on his shoe. A red piece of tape marked his spot. He ran down.

"Next up are Edgar and Josh."

They stared walking and right off the back the book on Joshes head fell off and landed on the egg, which splattered on Skinners new pants. Skinner gave Josh a look and then he ran down. A green piece of tape was put in his place. Edgar made it to the bottom step when he slipped and fell landing on top of the egg. He ran down. A yellow piece of tape was put in his place.

"Next up is Scully and John."

They both proceeded down the stairs. John was in a hurry he wanted to get far away from Scully because he didn't want her to put him in a spell with those darn blue eyes that he is always staring at when there in the same room.. He wasn't paying attention and he tripped on his shoe. Scully who was right behind him stopped to avoid getting hit, as soon as he fell she started to walk and came right underneath Johns fly away egg. It landed on her nose. The people around her started to laugh but one look at them shut them up fast. The smell was nauseating but she continued. She also made it to the second flight, the very bottom step when she slid on left over egg. She grabbed a napkin from her pocket and whipped off her nose, and ran down.

"Alright next up are Kennady and Matthew"

They took there places and no sooner than when Skinner said go the book slipped off of Kennedy's his head and landed on top of Joshes. So he just ran down the flight of stairs thinking that he still might have a chance. Matthew was still going he made it to the third flight with no problems, until the book started to slide. He stopped and positioned himself so that the book would stay. He was at the first flight. He could see the other contestants who were done and he slowly walked. Just as he was about to cross the finish line the egg rolled off. A pink piece of tape was placed there.

The crowd groaned at his almost victory and patted him on the back.

"Dam it, I almost had it," with that he went over to the egg that rolled off and didn't break and stepped on the damn thing.

"Alright everyone we're at our last contestant. Timothy."

He stood alone, like the lone ranger this was his chance to shine. The book was and the egg was in place.

Skinner said go.

Timothy moved.

The egg dropped.

As it slowly made its way towards the floor both Josh and Kennady held their breath. The egg landed right in front of there x's. Timothy was safe.

Skinners along with everyone else's eyes widened at the sight.

"We have a stand off. The person who makes it the farthest will continue on." Skinner said as the book and the egg were placed in there proper positions.

Neither one of the guys wanted to lose so they put all of their concentration into this next race.

Skinner said go and they were off. And once again the book slipped off Josh's head, and since Kennady was ahead of him, he was disqualified.

The intercom came on, "ladies and gentlemen we are down to 8 finalists, the last person to leave was Josh, so when you see him congratulate him. The next event will be in an hour so go eat lunch or do you work."

Everyone went back to there offices and everyone seemed to be talking about how close Matthew came to actually crossing the finish line, and most people were wondering who came out with the ridiculous idea in the first place.

* * *

Hope yall like it! reviews are always appriciated! Thanks Bunches! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i dont not own the X-files.

Hope ya enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Mulder was ecstatic that Scully had made it this far, he figured she would have turned it down. There were bets going around about whom it would be.

First place was Matthew VS Skinner

Second was Cody VS Skinner

Third was Scully VS Skinner.

People were betting money and having fun, the finalists had no idea what they were doing. So they were safe from attacks.

Both Mulder and Scully were bored. Again. Why did they have to wait so long to do the next challenge? It probably meant that it was a long one, but she couldn't be sure which on it was going to be. They were both sitting at there desks staring into space.

"Hey Scully have you ever seen the movie, "Who Framed Rodger Rabbit?" Mulder asked as he began to shuffle through the bottom of his desk

Scully shook her head. And wondered why he would ask that question.

Mulder's head popped up and in his hand was a movie.

Scully looked at him, as if daring to put in one of his movies. He laughed.

"Scully do you actually think I would watch one of those tapes with you in the room? No it's the movie I asked you about. I figured that popping in the movie between the break times would make it go faster."

Scully had to agree with him and it did sound like a pretty good movie. Both agents found a comfortable position and Mulder hit play.

Scully was amazed at how well everything flowed together. Most live/animated movies were crappy and didn't look right, but this one had caught her eye.

They were at the scene where the detective had just met Rodger Rabbit's wife. The beautiful red haired singer that brought men to her knees. When the intercom pulled them out of the movie.

"Okay everyone if you will please head to the interrogation hallway in the next five minutes we will continue."

Both Mulder and Scully got up and went to the stairs. The interrogation hall was one above there's and they new the elevator would be busy. They were the first ones there. They even beat Skinner. A few minutes later everyone was there and he or she were waiting.

"Okay this is the third challenge. 8 people left. This next challenge is where each agent has to find one man to plead guilty, sign a contract, and have him in cuffs. The last person to come out with there man is disqualified." Each contestant went into a room, to find a man sitting across from them.

In the first room was Matthew. He had a 45-year-old male who was accused of killing his wife. He denied the charges.

The second room held Cody. He had a 20-year-old male accused of killing his girlfriends ex boyfriend. He wasn't talking.

The third room was Scully. She had a 34-year-old male that was accused of killing his entire family because he thought that they were out to get him. He refused to own up to it.

The forth room was occupied by John. He was in there with a 30-year-old male and he was suspected of killing his next-door neighbor because she had to many cats.

The fifth room held Timothy. He his suspect was a 23-year-old male who was on bale and they need him to confess to the murder of his cheating wife.

The sixth room was Edgar. He was with a 40-year-old male that is a prime suspect in a drive by shooting in which 3 people were killed and 2 were injured.

The seventh room held Kennady. His man was 18 and he is the only suspect in the three killings in downtown Washington of gay men.

Zach took the last room. He had to convince a 27 year old to plead guilty to the charge of assaulting an officer and killing her partner.

No one was having any luck. It had been 20 minutes and none of the suspects had spoken. They were getting desperate.

Everyone but two people were trying to be intimidating towering over them and making them selves seem as though they were going strike at any given moment.

John who was a really nice guy was trying to have small talk with the man and it was slowly starting to work. The man was becoming more and more comfortable and he was beginning to talk. 2 minutes later he walked out with the paper, the confession, and a handcuffed man who seemed to be crying. The crowd cheered.

The other person was Scully. She wasn't even talking. She was actually letting the man rake her over. It was uncomfortable but she wasn't about to let this pig head get away. Then he began to talk. Scully listened. Three minutes later, she stood up got in his face, "if you don't tell me you killed them, sign that paper and walk out of this room in handcuffs so help me god…" and then the look. The piercing blue eyes staring at you. Making you want to run for cover and never come out. The look that could make a man fall dead. And well it worked. He signed the paper, confessed and walked out in handcuffs. As soon as the man saw another cop he ran to him.

Scully smiled the crowd cheered.

Slowly people started coming out with their papers and three men. An hour and 45 minutes later there were two left.

Zach and Edgar.

Zach was having a hard time the man didn't want to talk.

"Alright I will make you a deal. If you sign this paper and walk out with me right now I will let you kiss any agent you want, she might kick your ass but hey it's the only action your going get."

The man thought about this.

In the other room was Edgar. He wanted to kill this man, he was playing a game and he wasn't about to lose his chance of ordering people around. He got right up to the man face.

"Okay let's talk. You sign this we go out there and I will make you a deal. I will get you into a correctional facility instead of jail. What would you rather have?"

The man thought about this.

Outside a door started to open. Out stepped a Hispanic and a white male. The white man held up the piece of paper and handed him off to the police officer.

"Ladies and gents we have our last finalist." Skinner walked over to the other remaining door and knocked.

"Zach I'm sorry you have been disqualified."

* * *

=] please read and review and i will continue to add chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: i own nothing.

Thanks for the reviews guys!

CHAPTER SIX

Most of the agents were getting very antsy. It was getting close to the end. There was only one bad part they would have to stay late at work, because the games are kind long. It was three in three in the afternoon and only three tasks have been completed.

Once again Mulder and Scully walked down to their office, got comfortable, and started the movie.

They both seemed to enjoy the movie. Normally Scully would be complaining that this was a distasteful movie that should have never been made. But she liked this one. She was going to have to buy it.

10 minutes in the speaker buzzed.

"Alright lets get down to business. We need everybody down to the main lobby doors. And make sure your standing on the walls; the contestants are going need the space"

Scully groaned and Mulder laughed. They walked to the elevator.

After all the contestants were there and the walls were full of people, Skinner raised his hand to silence the crowd.

"Since we just finished a work related tasks were going do something different this time."

Each agent was handed a box inside the box were a bunch of squares and on top of the squares was a piece of paper. The paper told you were the squares were supposed to go.

"Alright now, all of you have to get the squares in the order on the paper. There are fifty of them. So be careful be wise. And GO." Skinner backed away from the agents and stood next to Kimberly

"We are so evil" Kimberly said with a huge smile spread across her face.

The first couple of squares were easy to get because they were the biggest. The agents had the squares spread out around them. They were all on their hands and knees, giving the crowd the chuckle that they needed.

Edgar was making the most progress so far. He had about 15 squares done. Everyone else had 10 or 11.

Scully was the one with the least amount of squares. She had 7. But she was slowly starting to catch up.

Once people made it the 20 squares it was a whole lot harder. They would have blocks that were pretty much the same size, give or take a centimeter or so.

John was getting really mad. Every time he thought he had the right square, he would find one that was bigger. He wanted to take his gun and shoot it just to make it fit. But he had a feeling that he would get disqualified and probably lose his job.

Everyone was getting so mad. Matthew finally got to 25 and its started to become easier again. So he stood up went to the front of his line of squares and double-checked them. So far so good.

Cody was also at 25 and he followed Matt back. He was okay also. They both continued on

Timothy also made it to 25 and decided to go back and look too. He got to blocks 11 and 12 and they were wrong. Block 11 was supposed to be 12, and block 12 was supposed to be block 11. He kept going down the line and found no more mistakes.

John made it to 25 and kept right on going. He wasn't about to lose cause he stopped to check something.

Both Edgar and Kennady made it to 25 and doubled checked their squares too. Nothing was wrong with either on, so they kept right on going.

Scully finally made it to 25 and checked her rows. Everything was perfect. She knew she was in last place but she didn't no if anyone had messed up so she still had a fifty/fifty chance of going to the next round. When Scully was at 30 everyone else was at 40 or 45.

Matthew was at 45 and he went all the way back to check. So far everything was good until he hit 34 and 35. They were wrong. He switched them around and noticed the 33 was also wrong. So he switched 33 and 34, and then continued on.

Cody came in right after Matt and went back to check, making a few adjustments here and there.

John made it to fifty and stood up. He didn't go back and check them.

Matthew caught up along with everyone else.

Meanwhile Scully was finally at 45. When she got to fifty she walked back to number one and went down the line proud of her work.

The 7 people that were assigned to check the squares go to work. It took them 10 minutes and they gave their results to skinner.

"Alright. John you missed 0, Scully you missed 2, Matthew you missed 1. Cody you missed 0. Timothy you missed 5, Edgar you missed 4, Kennady you missed 5. Okay we have a tie against Kennady and Timothy. In his case we will need a tiebreaker. The first person to have all the squares from their line in the box with the paper on top will move on. GO"

The men ran to the front of there lines and grabbed the boxes. They started throwing the squares in there. They were neck in neck. Once all the boxes were in place they had to run back to the front to grab the piece of paper. On man ran ahead of the other, but when he bent over her lost half of his box. The other man was more careful and he only dropped a few. After picking up the squares he ran back to Skinner. The other guy followed him close behind.

"Congratulations Timothy you have made it to the next round. And good job Kennady and I hope you had fun."

Everyone walked backed to their offices waiting once again until their speakers came to life.

Keep reviewing ya'll!! purty please


End file.
